sporty_tradycyjnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Coreeda
Nazwa: Coreeda # Miejsce praktykowania: Australia # Historia Coreeda jest nowoczesną interpretacją tego, co może być najstarszym sportem na świecie. Walki Aborygenów zostały uwiecznione 30 000 lat temu na ścianach jaskini na terenie Mount Grenfell Historic Site, w pobliżu Cobar. Coreeda to nie tylko sport, ale również duchowe przesłanie. Dziedzictwo Australii sięga pradawnych czasów i często mówi się, że ma najstarsze ciągle żyjące kultury na naszej planecie. To jest tak samo prawdziwe dla rodzimej sztuki walki, jak w przypadku piosenek i form tańca, czy nawet opowieści i generalnie folkloru tego Kontynentu. Coreeda to tradycyjna sztuka walki Australii. Łączy ona w sobie tańce Aborygenów z unikalną walką zapaśniczą. Trening obejmuje walkę bez oraz z użyciem broni. W dokumencie "Dreaming" (W.E.H Stanner, "The dreaming" in T.A.G. Hungerford (ed.), Australian Signpost, 1956; W.E.H Stanner, The Australian Aboriginal Dreaming as an Ideological System, 1963) znalazła się legenda o powstaniu Coreeda, w Ngiyampaa Nation of Western New South Wales. Człowiek Jaszczur, nazywany Beereun, został poinformowany przez olbrzymiego węża (zmartwionego okrucieństwem ludzi), aby podglądał Czerwone Kangury, dzięki czemu będzie mógł nauczyć się walczyć bez broni. Następnie przeniósł te techniki walki do swojego klanu i rozpoczął tradycję turnieju zapaśniczego, jako ważnej ceremonii dla utrzymywania pokoju między plemionami. Dzięki temu lud Ngiyampaa żył w spokoju i dobrobycie (Dickson, Gavin. "From the Dreaming to the Dreamers" Sid Harta Publishers, 2010, p.79). Opierając się na pozostałościach sztuki naskalnej w miejscach, takich jak Mt Grenfell niedaleko Cobar w stanie Western NSW (Nowa Południowa Walia), szacuje się, że ten pierwszy turniej Coreeda rozpoczął się ponad 10.000 lat temu, co sprawia, że Coreeda jest jednym z najstarszych udokumentowanych stylów Folk Wrestling na świecie. Aborygeni ćwiczyli zapasy od początku swego istnienia na Kontynencie Australijskim, co według obecnych naukowych szacunków miało miejsce ponad 70 000 lat temu. Potwierdzają to różne przedstawienia w sztuce pojawiające się na terenie całego kraju, niektóre liczą nawet ponad 10.000 lat, zazwyczaj mają formę abstrakcyjną i są w większości interpretowane przez współczesnych uczonych jako prezentacje tańca. W Mt Grenfell, około 40 km za Cobar w stanie Western NSW, istnieją piękne przedstawienia ceremonii rytualnych wykonane ochrą na skalnych ścianach przez przodków Ngiyaampy ponad 30 000 lat temu, a wiele postaci wygląda, jakby były w postawie na początku walki. Jeden z najwcześniejszych europejskich świadectw australijskiego zapaśnictwa pochodzi z 1802 r., kiedy francuska wyprawa Baudin stacjonowała w Tasmanii. Starszy marynarz o imieniu Jean Maurouard wyzwał mężczyznę Palawan na mecz zapaśniczy, który wygrał. Kolejna francuska ekspedycja, pod dowództwem Louis Freycinet, była świadkiem jakichś walk w pobliżu portu w Sydney w 1819 roku. Nie ma angielskich doniesień o walkach plemiennych Aborygenów, ponieważ brytyjska kolonia karna znajdowała się w stanie wojny przeciwko lokalnemu narodowi Daruk, a oni nie bywali zapraszani na uroczystości, podczas których odbywały się walki zapaśnicze. W dawnych czasach zapasy służyły różnym celom: * Jako sposób na szkolenie młodych wojowników w nieuzbrojonej walce w celu przygotowania się do walk plemiennych. * Jako forma rozrywki publicznej. * Jako rytuał, pokaz i rywalizacja prowadzona w pokojowy sposób podczas dużych spotkań plemiennych. Podobnie jak w przypadku wielu sztuk walki, młodzi mężczyźni i kobiety mogli konstruktywnie zwalczyć agresję i gniew. W dawnych czasach taka rywalizacja służyła utrzymaniu pokoju między plemionami bez rozlewu krwi i śmierci. W różnych obszarach kulturowych Australii istniały różne reguły tych zapasów, a niektóre z nazw sportów pochodzą z czasów kolonialnych: * Tur-der-er-rin - lud Kulin z Południowej Wiktorii, * Partembelin - lud Nyeri Nyeri z Północnej Wiktorii * Ami – lud Jinibara z Południowo-Wschodniej części Queensland * Goombooboodoo – lud Eualayi z Zachodniej Nowej Południowej Walii * Arungga - lud Kokomini z Cape York. * Zapasy stały się także elementem badań etnograficznych. David Unaipon w swoim badaniu lokalnej kultury, z przełomu XX i XX wieku, zaprezentował osobę zapaśniczki Ngarrindjeri, a etnograf Walter Roth zamieścił podobną relację badając społeczność Cape York, w tym samym czasie. Catherine Somerville, która pisała pod pseudonimem K. Langloh Parker, opisała funkcje zapasów w ramach rytuałów mieszkańców Zachodniej Nowej Południowej Walii w 1905 roku, a w 1957 r. Antropolog Lindsay Winterbotham opublikował historię 80-letniego mężczyzny z Cherbourg Mission, nazywanego Gaiarbau, który wspomniał, jak w jego czasach dzieciństwa, zapasy były częścią uroczystości podczas festiwali zbiorów szyszek bunya. Aktualnie, nowoczesna Coreeda jest nauczana przez Stowarzyszenie Coreeda od 1998 roku. Historia zaczęła się w mieście Cobar w Zachodniej Nowej Południowej Walii, gdy Bill Griffiths opowiedział historię usłyszaną od swojego dziadka. Był to przekaz mówiący jak przodkowie przynieśli pokój swojemu ludowi, naśladując Duże Czerwone kangury w walce. Wojownicy walczyli zgodnie ze określonymi regułami gry. Właściwie tak powstała dzisiejsza forma tego sportu. Po usłyszeniu tej historii, założyciele stowarzyszenia Coreeda, zaczęli współpracować z dziećmi Koori w Zachodnim Sydney włączając metodę szkolenia freestyle wrestlingu i judo do tańca aborygeńskiego prowadzoną przez Petera Williamsa. Peter był z tego samego regionu kulturowego Ngiyaampa, jak Bill Griffiths, i od kilku lat nauczał tradycyjnego tańca, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z pochodzenia tego sportu. Od tamtego czasu wiąże się z tym słowo Coreeda (w języku Ngiyaampa oznacza polowanie na kangury), a sport stał się popularny, łącząc muzykę i współzawodnictwo, zwłaszcza wśród dzieci i młodzieży. Podczas gdy UNESCO uznało ten sport jako część niematerialnego dziedzictwa kulturowego Australii, nie otrzymało oficjalnego uznania ani stałego finansowania w Australii. 4. Opis '''(zasady, zawodnicy, miejsce, sprzęty, urządzenia etc.) Ze względu na brak dostępnych zasobów i niekorzystne koszty ubezpieczenia, coreeda zmuszona była odejść z klubu młodzieżowego, ale nadal ewoluowała na swój sposób. Coreeda jest obecna dzisiaj tylko na zachodnich przedmieściach Sydney Whalan, w pobliżu Mt Druitt i Merrylands, chociaż w Bourke, Brewarrina, Melbourne i wielu innych miejscach w Australii pojawiają się nowe grupy. Zajęcia prowadzone są w Whalan Reserve, otwartym parku, ale udział jest możliwy wyłącznie na zaproszenie. Młodzieżowe zajęcia odbywają się w Merrylands RSL Youth Club, ale treningi seniorów pozostają ściśle kontrolowane. Treningi są tylko dla tych, którzy chcą uczestniczyć, a nie dla widzów. Trening Coreedy odbywa się na trawie, w dojo bez dachu lub ścian, różni się od większości innych treningów sztuk walki. Uwzględniając te warunki, konieczna jest zmiana ubrania, a ćwiczący ubrani są w koszule z długim rękawem, dobrze sprawdzają się także długie spodnie. Taniec wiąże się między innymi z dużą ilością akrobacji. Coreeda ma wiele podobieństw do wrestlingu, judo i innych systemów walki, więc zawodnicy z doświadczeniem w tych dyscyplinach zazwyczaj dobrze sobie radzą, ale sport jest dobry dla wszystkich, młodych lub starszych, mężczyzn i kobiet, bogatych lub biednych. Muzyka jest ważnym elementem treningu, a trenujący muszą nauczyć się grać na yirdaki (didjeridoo), a rytm jest utrzymany klaskaniem. Już przodkowie dobrze wiedzieli, że jest to istotne dla wyczucia rytmu (timing), aby ataki i obrona były bardziej skuteczne. Coreeda jako aktywność sportowa dzieli się na dwa równie ważne elementy, taniec Coreeda i walka Coreeda. Element taneczny, oparty głównie na tradycyjnych krokach tańca kangura, jest formą rozgrzewki i daje konkurentom możliwość pokazania swoich umiejętności w sile, szybkości i zwinności. Podzielona na trzy jednominutowe segmenty część polega na tym, że zawodnicy, mogąc dotykać ziemi rękami i stopami, muszą pozostać w granicach żółtego koła o średnicy 4,5 m. Pierwszy segment trwa do chwili, gdy jeden z zawodników upadnie, przetnie linię okręgu lub przestaje utrzymywać ciągłość ruchu. Drugi segment pozwala zawodnikom zetknąć się lub uderzyć swojego przeciwnika, utrzymując ciągły ruch (podobny do brazylijskiej Capoeiry). Trzeci segment jest bardziej podobny do zawodów sumo, w którym zawodnicy próbują wypchnąć się na zewnątrz koła, czy spowodować, że przeciwnik dotknie ziemi inną częścią ciała niż ręce lub nogi. Taniec jest ważny dla pozycji, którą zawodnicy przyjmą biorąc udział w walce. Walka Coreeda jest podzielona na cztery rundy lub ćwiartki, każda trwa maksymalnie dwie minuty. Zwycięzca części tanecznej może wybrać pozycję, w której zawodnicy zaczynają rywalizację, wewnątrz kręgu jako obrońca lub poza kręgiem jako napastnik. Rola napastnika polega na próbie wypchnięcia rywala poza granicę okręgu, rzucając lub walcząc z obrońcą, w granicach czasowych wynoszących dwadzieścia sekund. Naturalnie rola obrońcy polega na powstrzymaniu napastnika w okręgu przez dłużej niż dwadzieścia sekund. Takie zwycięstwo, znane jako decider, kończy rundę, a punkty są liczone łącznie dla całej rywalizacji. Zawodnicy zmieniają pozycje w każdej rundzie, a punktacja zostaje utrzymana do końca meczu. Inną rzeczą, która różni Coreeda od większości innych stylów zapaśniczych jest fakt, że jest to sport zespołowy i zawodnicy dodają do wyniku drużyny punkty, które zdobyli w swoich rywalizacjach. Zespoły składają się z sześciu zawodników reprezentujących każdą z kategorii wagowych: pademelons <60 kg, potoroos <70 kg, wallabies <80 kg, greys <90 kg, reds <100 kg i boomers w kategorii open. Zespoły są podzielone na dwie grupy oznaczone kolorami, czarni i czerwoni, które są kolorami flagi Aborygenów. Stroje mają także takie kolory. Coreeda to szybki i skuteczny sport walki, który nie tylko kształtuje odruchy, aby przygotować ciało do potencjalnego konfliktu, ale również pozwala na świetną zabawę. '''5. Stan obecny: '''sport praktykowany (związki, wyniki, zawody, kalendarium mistrzowie etc.) Stowarzyszenie Coreeda wierzy, że odradza tradycję sportową, której początki sięgają początków ludzkiej obecności na kontynencie australijskim. Od 1998 r. Sport ten powoli rozwija się, a Stowarzyszenie Coreeda Australii jest obecnie członkiem uznanego przez UNESCO World Martial Arts Union. Jest uważany za ważny element Dziedzictwa Niematerialnego Australii. Chociaż Coreeda nadal walczy o uznanie w swoim kraju, prężnie działa Stowarzyszenie Coreeda Australia, którego celem jest utworzenie First Nations Coreeda Championship, gdzie reprezentowane będą rdzenne narody Kontynentu Australijskiego (a nie przedstawiciele współczesnych regionów Australii), a także utworzenie profesjonalnej ligi o nazwie ProCor. '''6. Załączniki (dokumenty, regulaminy etc.) The Aboriginal world around Mount Grenfell - https://web.archive.org/web/20120320195806/http://www.daa.nsw.gov.au/publications/Yapapunakirri.pdf 7. Źródła informacji (książki, artykuły, wywiady, galeria zdjęć, video etc.) W kwietniu 2012 r. SBS TV Aboriginal Affairs Program emitował materiał „Living Black” opowiadający o Coreeda - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjuZ-DLDnPI Materiał autorstwa Micheal Copp o Coreeda - https://vimeo.com/18814133 W marcu 2014 roku materiał o Coreeda zaprezentował International TV Sports Journal Trans World Sport - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXquEqXu1LM We wrześniu 2014 roku przygotowany został krótki materiał o historii Coreeda - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oInhDv2LC1k NITV Coreeda Wrestling - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejOOj4bOqJ0 Coreeda - Australian Martial Arts Style - http://www.blackbeltwiki.com/coreeda 8. Kontakty (związki, federacje, kluby, trenerzy etc.) Coreeda Association of Australia nawiązało mocne relacje z Australian Sports Commission za pośrednictwem National Sporting Organization "Wrestling Australia Inc" i sport ten jest uznawane za jedyny istniejący australijski tradycyjny sport walki. Jako niezależny organ sportowy utworzył także nową federację z takimi organizacjami, jak Australian Sumo Federation, Australian Ssireum Association, Turk Wrestling Australia, Association of Australian Celtic Wrestlers, Mongol Bukh Australia, African Wrestling & Sports Federation of Australia oraz Sambo Australia Inc, nazwaną Australian Society of Traditional Wrestlers. Sekretarzem Coreeda Association of Australia jest Gavin Dickson. Correda Association of Australia: 4 Morotai Street, Whalan, NSW 2770 Phone 02 8807 3666 Mobile 0421729153 Email coreeda@optusnet.com.au http://coreedaoz.com/ Merrylands RSL Youth Club Inc St Ann Street Merrylands, New South Wales, 2160, Australia Phone: 02 9637 5353 Fax: (029) 760-1938